


Adhesion

by Del_Rion



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Video, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, mild trichophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony make a very adult home video, then send it to Phil. Phil watches the video and gets frustrated. Frustration makes for great revenge sex.</p><p>Sequel to “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/991511">Traction</a>”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And... Action!

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Adhesion
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers (MCU)
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **Characters:** Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Phil Coulson, J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony Stark (Iron Man). _Briefly mentioned:_ Tony’s bots (DUM-E and U).
> 
>  **Pairings:** Clint/Tony, Clint/Phil/Tony
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sexual content (M/M, M/M/M, 69ing, anal sex, double (anal) penetration, blowjobs/handjobs, rimming, sex toys, very mild trichophilia (hair fetish)), language.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Marvel Television, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Shane Black, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, ABC  & Mutant Enemy. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra (mythras-fire)
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Adhesion_ :** This story exists because there are ideas I can’t leave well enough alone. (Mainly, the promised sex tape.)
> 
> And because I got witty with the titles I just had to write Phil’s comeback.
> 
> (Largely ignoring “Captain America: The Winter Soldier” and most of “Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” continuity.)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Chapters and statuses:** Below you see the writing process of the story’s chapters. If there is no text after the chapter’s title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **Part 1: And… Action!**   
>  **Part 2: That’s a Wrap**
> 
> * * *

****

## Part 1: And… Action!

  
  


Clint sat in the common room of Stark Tower – although everyone knew what the single remaining ‘A’ of the broken sign outside stood for, and why it hadn’t been repaired. Far as he knew, the private upper floors were empty, save for himself and possibly Tony Stark, who had been in his lab for the last twelve hours. 

When Tony finally migrated to the common floor, possibly in search of coffee and food, Clint snapped shut the book he had been reading to pass the time and followed the other man into the kitchen. His footfalls were quiet and he was fairly certain Tony was oblivious to his presence. 

As expected, Tony set down coffee cups on the counter – not one or two cups but _four_ – then went to take a look in the fridge. He clearly didn’t find whatever he was looking for and released a displeased huff. Leaning back and closing the door, Tony moved around – then visibly jumped when he realized Clint was standing five feet behind him. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed. A brief burst of fire-red danced beneath the skin of his face and Clint knew it wasn’t just an illusion. “You scared the crap out of me,” Tony glared at him next. 

“Sorry,” Clint shrugged. “I have a question.” 

Tony rolled his eyes a bit and dug into a cupboard by the fridge, pulling out a can of pineapple slices in juice, twisted the top open and dug in with a fork. “Uh huh,” he mumbled around a mouthful. 

Clint showed no reaction to any of that. He had hung around here long enough to realize that there was a carefully polished image of Tony Stark that the world saw, filled with unruly behavior and shameless self-indulgence – and then there was the real Tony who usually followed a rather strict, healthy diet and got too involved in his work to actually indulge in most of the things people imagined he did in his free time. 

Then there was the memory of Tony on his knees on that bed, his lips around Clint’s dick, and Clint focused on that while Tony sipped the pineapple juice out of the can and waited for him to go on. “Did you mean it, about making a sex tape?” Clint asked, knowing how to outwardly play it cool, although on the inside he was shifting nervously, not knowing how the situation was going to turn out. It always made him uncomfortable, not being able to predict the likeliest outcome. 

His life these days was full of surprises, though, so he should just get used to that. 

Tony lifted his head, abandoning the pineapple can for a bit – although he was still chewing on a piece of a slice. “The sex tape I suggested we should make in case Agent got too occupied with his new team?” 

“Yeah.” 

Tony brought the open can to his lips, drained the last of the juice from it, then popped the last slice into his mouth, leaving Clint waiting as he either thought it over or played for time. “Sure,” he finally answered, turning to place the four empty coffee cups in the sink, running some water into them, then opened the dishwasher and stuck them in there. “You want to do it now?” he asked next, shutting the dishwasher door and turning to look at Clint again. 

Clint blinked, unable to cover up his shock. “Uh… Do _you_ want to do it now?” 

Tony shrugged like he was available to do sex tapes at any time. “I just figured that since you asked, you wanted to get it over with.” 

“You’re sounding like it’s something unpleasant.” 

“Depends.” 

“You’ve participated in filming unpleasant sex tapes?” Clint arched an eyebrow – then instantly regretted his question because the only kind of sex tape that might be considered unpleasant was very likely to be borderline blackmail material. 

“Nah,” Tony shrugged again, busy wiping his hands on a paper towel. He gazed down at it, then almost meticulously started to straighten out the damp paper, folding it neatly, over and over, which was a feat in its current state. “Some people just think they can do it – until the camera starts rolling. And then there are people who know they won’t like it even before the camera’s been set up.” 

“How do _you_ feel about it?” Clint asked. 

Tony met his gaze and unleashed a brilliant grin. “I look good on screen – with or without my clothes on.” 

Clint rolled his eyes, already kind of hating himself for asking Tony to do this. However, Phil had been busy for weeks now, and all Clint could get his hands on were fragments of mission reports – none of them hinting that he would get a chance to see Phil soon. 

“You could just call him, like a normal person,” Tony suggested next. “Tell him you miss him, that kind of thing. Or send him a memo. He seems like a memo kind of guy.” 

“Or we could just film him a porno movie,” Clint countered. 

“Or that,” Tony grinned again. “I’m wondering whether you’re simply finding that option the most appealing – or if you’re just looking forward to getting naked with me.” 

Clint didn’t waste his breath confirming or denying something they both knew to be true. “Do you still want to do it right away?” he asked instead. 

“Why not,” Tony agreed – and gave Clint a critical look. “If we do this, I want it done right.” 

“Meaning?” 

“We clean up. We also get proper cameras to film the action, check the perfect angles, and find a set that works.” 

For some reason Clint had thought they were just going to sit a camera down on a shelf, hit ‘REC’ and go for it. Then again, this was Tony Stark; Tony had already starred in home-made sex tapes, and he was awfully fond of top-of-the-line tech, most of which was crafted by his own hands. Tony also liked to put on a performance, which was probably why Clint was giving this a chance to begin with. 

“Fine,” he agreed. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Tony spoke up an instant later. “Prep the spare bedroom by the shop. Have the bots clear it out and get some of those nice sheets for the bed.” 

_“Of course, sir,”_ Tony’s AI responded from the built-in speakers in the kitchen. _“Would you like U to hold the camera for you?”_

Tony grimaced. “Uh, no. The bots are too young to see what we’re about to do. I think you’d better do the honors and catch the show.” 

_“Actually, sir, I am younger than the bots.”_

Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, so you’re the younger, responsible sibling who matured too fast. Satisfied?” 

_“Naturally, sir. Everything will be prepared by the time you’re ready.”_

“You do this often?” Clint had to ask. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. has… Let’s just say he’s caught just about _everything_ on camera by now,” Tony confessed. “Mostly because he runs the security at my houses.” 

_“I believe having sex with another man is far from the most embarrassing thing I’ve caught – and recorded – you doing, sir,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. noted. 

“Sex isn’t embarrassing,” Tony argued. “It can be a little humiliating, on occasion, for various reasons, but I refuse to be embarrassed in my own bedroom!” The AI didn’t disagree and Tony snapped his fingers a couple times, then looked at Clint again. “We want to do this right, right?” 

“I suppose,” Clint replied, squaring his shoulders. “We are making a statement, after all. Showing Phil what he’s missing.” 

“Quite right,” Tony smiled. “And show him we will.” He did the snapping thing again, then moved away from the counter. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Clint recalled something about ‘cleaning up’, so he followed Tony, seeing as he hadn’t been given instructions to reconvene at a certain time in the location Tony had chosen for their activities. They went to Tony’s floor and entered the master bathroom – there was no other word for it; the bathroom was large and spacious, but instead of golden faucets and shallow little details, it was simplistic and tasteful, with ambient lights, shelves full of products – most of which were, surprisingly, used to remove stains from skin and fabric – and a vast collection of carefully organized first aid supplies that could have been used to patch up most of the team after a battle. Or, as the case probably was, just Tony; it was a known fact Iron Man ran more ops than the rest of the Avengers. 

“I need a shower,” Tony declared and started stripping. He didn’t smell, exactly, but he looked like he would need to use some of that heavy-duty soap to get the oil stains off his skin. 

Clint wondered what he was supposed to do: he had just showered a couple hours ago after working out, so he didn’t think he needed more of that. Tony made no suggestions, either, as he flung his clothes to the side and stepped into the showering area. There was no curtain or door, but the spray of water seemed to be aimed in a way that it didn’t wet the entire room. 

Either Tony didn’t find it weird that he was showering with another man in the room or he deemed bashfulness unnecessary since they had already seen each other naked. Because he had nothing better to do, Clint leaned against a counter and watched. It wasn’t erotic, per se, to watch another man clean himself up. Tony’s motions were precise, not putting on a show – not until he had washed himself and squirted just a little bit of body wash on his fingers, reached behind himself, and without much hesitation started rubbing at his ass. 

Clint didn’t start or theatrically lose his balance, but he grew a lot more interested in what the other man was doing, more than just superficially. Tony threw him a look after a bit, eyes blinking rapidly against errant drops of water. “Top drawer on the left; give me the vibe that’s inside it.” 

That made Clint start, just a little, but he turned and tugged open the top drawer on the far left, and on top of a few innocently folded towels sat a smooth, hot pink vibrator. It was barely an inch wide, and Clint lifted it up with a questioning look on his face. 

“Yeah, that,” Tony nodded, drawing his fingers from his ass and cleaning them under the spray of water. 

“Does it even get you excited?” Clint had to ask as he handed the toy over. 

Tony chuckled. “I don’t want to get too excited right now. We’re saving it for the camera, correct? But, since you asked: it gets the job done. I designed the insides of this baby, and trust me, it will get me nice and relaxed and when we get in front of the camera, you can just slide right in.” He gave Clint a look. “Assuming that you’re going to do that.” 

“Maybe.” Clint didn’t want to seem too eager but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about it – after seeing Phil fuck Tony. It was just comparison and wanting some of what his boyfriend had already sampled. 

Tony slid the toy inside himself and did something near its base to turn it on; Clint could hear the light buzzing sound and Tony’s eyes closed for a bit, head falling forward. It looked awkward, the way Tony had to reach too far back in order to move the vibrator. Even though Clint liked to just watch, he decided he would have to get naked soon, anyway, and started taking off his clothes while Tony was focused on what he was doing. Relaxing, he had said. Well, he certainly wasn’t fucking himself wild with the toy. 

Clint figured it wouldn’t hurt to get a bit cleaner, especially when Tony would be coming out freshly showered. So, he put his clothes aside and walked to the side of the shower, sliding his right hand down to squeeze around Tony’s fingers where he was gripping the vibrator. “Allow me,” he offered, and Tony let go, his stance changing a little now that he didn’t have to be in a slightly bent position to reach behind himself. 

The vibrator slid in smoothly, with just a little bit of resistance. It was probably the lack of actual lube, because every time Clint pushed the vibrator deep enough for his fingers to come in contact with Tony’s asshole he was fairly certain the man could take a bit more than the toy. 

Knowing this wasn’t the main act, Clint slowed down a bit, feeling around the controls. He slowed the vibrations down to a minimum, receiving a disappointed huff from Tony. Clint knew he didn’t have to tell the older man to keep it slow for now, instead allowing his left hand to trail down between Tony’s buttocks, to feel up the ring of muscle as it remained stretched around the vibrator. It wasn’t much, but Tony’s skin was so much warmer there, and Clint couldn’t resist angling his fingers and pushing one inside beside the toy. 

The immediate rise in temperature caught him by surprise and he groaned, pushing his face against Tony’s shoulder. “Were you this hot before, or did that start after the Extremis?” 

Tony didn’t offer him a verbal answer but simply clenched his ass, as if to make a point. “Time to finish getting cleaned up.” 

Clint moved back, taking the vibrator with him and turning it off. Tony turned and took the toy from him, cleaning it under the water. Clint took a moment to wash his genital area, swiping soapy fingers across his own hole while Tony was busy. Just because he wasn’t into something didn’t mean he wanted to be dirty down there. Besides, one never knew just what ideas Tony was going to get in his head … 

Tony turned the water off with a flick of his wrist then moved to towel off. He offered Clint a spare towel and put the vibrator back in its place in the drawer. 

“Should we plan what we’re going to do?” Clint asked as he dried his hair. 

“Probably,” Tony agreed, meeting his gaze through the mirror. “How do you feel about 69?” 

“I can do that,” he nodded. 

“How about fucking me?” 

This time, Clint offered him a shark grin. “It’s my turn, isn’t it?” 

“And here I was thinking you were saving that for when the Agent joins us next time,” Tony joked. 

“Knowing our schedules, that could be a while – and it doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you then, too,” Clint reasoned, then added: “You can call him Phil, you know.” 

“I know I can,” Tony replied. “I just choose not to.” 

It sounded like there was a story behind it but Clint didn’t ask. 

Tony checked himself in the big mirror, front and back. He stopped preening long enough to brush his fingers across his hair which was mostly dry now, cut almost too short to hold. “Guess we’re good to go,” he mused once he was done and glanced at Clint – then pointedly lowered his eyes to Clint’s half-hard dick. He made no comment, though – mostly because he was just about as excited after playing with the vibrator. 

Before he moved to leave the bathroom, Tony wrapped his towel around his waist, and Clint chose to do the same, recalling that the room Tony had wanted to use was near his workshop – meaning that they were going to the next floor. While they were the only Avengers in the Tower at this time, Clint didn’t want to wander around the hallways naked. 

When they got to the bedroom, Clint braced himself for anything. The doorway was wide, which suggested the bedroom might not have started as one, and as they approached, the door opened and Tony’s bots rolled out, chirping in greeting. 

“All done?” Tony asked, taking a look inside. One of the bots turned, as if to go back inside, but Tony motioned with his hand. “Good enough. Next time, please try not to make the bed, guys: I can do that.” 

Clint succeeded in not reacting to that statement, supposing that was just another thing he hadn’t expected to learn about Tony. Then again, just because Tony claimed he _knew_ how to make a bed didn’t mean he actually did it. 

Inside, the bedroom was spacious and minimalistic in its furnishing; there was nothing but the bed, a single night stand and double doors on the wall opposite from the doorway which probably hid closet space behind them. There wasn’t even an en-suite bathroom, which was odd. 

“This really is a spare bedroom, isn’t it?” Clint noted. 

“Easy for me to crash in, to catch a few hours of sleep in the middle of a project,” Tony confessed, moving to the bed that looked like a couple five-year-olds had been trying to get the sheets tucked in – or, two bots with just claws to grip things with. Tony went around the bed, straightening the sheets, and Clint let him do it, hanging by the door. 

_“I hope everything is to your satisfaction, sir,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up. 

“Show me camera positions,” Tony replied, yanking the top sheet one last time and then standing straight, somehow managing to keep his towel wrapped around his waist the entire time. At the foot of the bed, the entire wall lit up, startling Clint, and several small screens appeared on it. It was like walking into a house of mirrors, the cameras catching the room from dozens of angles – all in high definition. 

Tony’s lips twitched and he glanced at Clint. “You look so spooked. Smile for the cameras.” 

Clint suddenly wished they would have done this the old-fashioned way. “Which angle do you think works best?” he asked. 

Tony made a dismissive sound. “J.A.R.V.I.S. will record them all at once – also, there are a few adjustable cameras… just like that,” he grinned, and one of the screens looked like the camera had suddenly circulated Clint’s face. It was probably a combination of several cameras but the transition was so smooth Clint couldn’t catch it. 

“Are you sure your AI wants to participate in this?” Clint asked. He knew J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony were tight – as in, extremely close, not to mention they seemed to have their own language sometimes, and they even shared the suits in a sense. 

_“I am touched by your concern, Agent Barton,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. _“However, I do not feel any of the human emotions that would be associated with a task such as this. Besides, I have witnessed worse things.”_

“See?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Clint and waved his hand. The wall went blank again but Clint had a feeling the cameras were still rolling. “How about we get to it – or are you losing your –” 

“No,” Clint replied sharply and tugged off his towel to prove himself. His erection had flagged a bit at the delay but a few precise strokes had it hardening in no time and Tony didn’t bother teasing him. Instead the man turned to go to the doors on the back wall and opened one. He pulled various items off the shelves, tossing them onto the bed: small towels, wet wipes and lube. Why he had those things here, Clint didn’t know – nor did he ask whether the bots had just stocked the shelves. No matter who was older and what they had witnessed during their lifespan, he knew he was better off not thinking about it. 

To busy himself, Clint took his abandoned towel, folded it on a low stool that fit beneath the nightstand, then reached out for the wet wipes Tony had procured and placed them on top of the nightstand; he expected they would need the lube first, so he left that where it was lying on the bed. 

Tony searched for something more in the cabinet then half-turned and snapped his fingers. “Where are the condoms?” 

_“There were none in the workshop, sir,”_ his AI replied. 

Tony sighed and glanced at Clint. “So, either we take each other on our word that we’re clean, or I go get some.” 

Clint knew he was clean, plus he didn’t think Tony could contract anything anymore now that he had Extremis in his system, but this little movie venture of theirs was supposed to make Phil hot under the collar and the man was a stickler for safety measures. “Go get some,” he said, and Tony nodded, walking to the door and exiting. 

While he waited, Clint tried not to feel self-conscious. He kept stroking his cock and wondered if this was actually a pretty realistic take on what making a real porn movie was like. The set needed to be prepped… 

Tony returned soon after. He didn’t appear like he had been running – that may have been a little _too eager_ for someone Tony’s age – and he had a cardboard box in his hands which hopefully contained condoms. The box itself looked fairly ordinary, almost understated, designed not to draw attention. Why was it, then, that Clint had a hard time looking away from it, as if it were Pandora’s Box itself? 

“Relax,” Tony told him as he put the box on the nightstand beside the wet wipes, then turned to look at Clint. “Not too relaxed,” he added, a smile playing on his lips. 

Slowly, almost calculatingly, Tony took a step forward, and for the first time since they were in the bathroom his towel showed signs of slipping; Clint’s eyes tracked the agonizingly slow process of the white material escaping from its fold, parting and then slipping down Tony’s thighs to pool at his feet. If Clint hadn’t known better, he would have thought it was staged. 

“I would tell you my eyes are up here, but seeing as that’s not on the agenda tonight…” 

Clint checked his eyes anyway, for some reason expecting something other than the dark brown. “Should we get started?” he asked, hating how nervous he felt. Not nervous enough to back down, but it was bizarre how cautiously he was acting, seeing as he had participated in planning this and was totally on board with the idea. 

Tony gave him a brief, almost tender smile. “Relax,” he said again, took a few more steps to close the distance between them – while Clint stood ramrod straight – and then Tony was there, their chests brushing together. The engineer’s fingers were clever and calloused, teasing the skin of Clint’s waist, sides, back and shoulders as if he were looking for something. Clint was distracted by the fingers, waiting to see where they were headed, which left him totally vulnerable to Tony’s lips on his, Tony’s tongue pressing advantage immediately when Clint wasn’t fast enough to parry the entry to his mouth. 

It occurred to him that neither he nor Phil had kissed Tony during their first time together. He had had the man’s lips around his cock, but he was starting to see Tony’s reputation as a playboy wasn’t just a status symbol he liked to throw around: he knew how to kiss. More importantly, he knew how to kiss and make Clint relax into it, not making it lewd or crowding. Most people kissed either hesitantly or like their life depended on it, with too much intent to make it worth savoring, but Tony knew when to slow down and leave Clint room to participate. 

Clint definitely felt it in his dick by the time they parted to breathe properly, and he moved his hand to stroke himself, fingers occasionally bumping against Tony’s hard-on. 

“Shall we move onto the bed?” Tony asked. 

Clint nodded and moved to get a couple condoms from the box. Inside, the slim packets rested inside sections, wrapped in different colors. Flavors, Clint realized – as well a non-flavored selection. He picked vanilla for himself, knowing it was pleasant enough, and remembering what Tony liked, he chose a mint flavored condom as his second choice. 

Tony had sat down on the edge of the bed, casually stroking himself. He checked the condoms in Clint’s grip once he turned and smiled, reaching out. Clint offered him the vanilla flavored one and watched as Tony opened the foil wrapper with ease then rolled the thin latex down his shaft. Not wanting to be left behind, Clint hurried to follow his lead – then found Tony grabbing his hand before he could place the condom on his cock. 

Their eyes met, and Clint knew that look from before. He shifted the condom in his fingers and allowed Tony to take it, watched him place it in his mouth – then slide it over his cock. Just like the first time, the application felt intense, and this time it would be caught on camera; Phil had probably missed the show last time. 

Tony rolled down the condom carefully, the drag of his lips pleasant on Clint’s shaft, tongue correcting the roll of latex a little bit on the way down. After a few seconds Tony backed up again, smoothing the latex properly into place. For a moment it looked like Tony might go on, but they had a plan and Clint was going to stick to it: he pushed Tony back, urging him up on the bed, then followed him and turned around. 

It could have been awkward, staring at another man’s crotch and trying to think of how to start, but Tony had no such qualms; his head shot up, lips wrapping around Clint’s cock, making it easy to decide to do the same. Clint knew his technique wasn’t as solid as Tony’s, but his fingers knew what they were doing when they grasped the other man, pumping his cock as he sucked and tongued at the tip. 

Tony moaned against him – around him – loud enough to make Clint wonder if he was putting on an act for the cameras. Seeing as they were making a movie, Clint supposed they just needed to look good, but at the same time he knew that Phil would know if they were just faking it and he tried to increase his efforts to make sure Tony wasn’t moaning in vain. When Clint took the fingers of his free hand to Tony’s ass and teased at his hole, he was fairly certain the breathy groan was enthusiastic and _very_ real. 

“Get the lube,” Tony ordered before his tongue went back to wrapping around Clint’s dick, then moved down the shaft to pay attention to his balls. It distracted Clint for a moment as he tried to locate the lube, then found it on the bed and snatched it up. Tony started suckling at his balls as Clint tried to work the cap of the lube open; it was a lot more satisfying to grind his hips down towards the other man’s face than focus on the task at hand. 

He managed to get the lube open and a couple fingers of his right hand coated without squirting half the tube onto the bed. Tony’s mouth returned briefly to his cock, one hand guiding it to his mouth for a couple bobs of his head, and then he moved up again – or down, depending on how one was looking at it. 

Clint slid a lubed finger inside Tony’s ass just as the other man’s tongue teased behind his balls. Guessing he might as well consider it, Clint adjusted his position, sitting up a little – making it ridiculously easy for Tony to complete his path to his asshole and give him a first, tentative lick. It felt good, Clint knew that much from experience, and he braced himself, enjoying the other man’s attention, a finger still inside Tony. 

With Tony’s hands on his hips, keeping him in place and his cheeks spread open, Clint was left yearning for a touch on his own cock. He brought his left hand up briefly, stroking himself, then rewarded Tony with a few pulls as well while he continued to tease his ass with the single finger. Tony wasn’t tight or tense, as if playing with the slim vibrator earlier had been enough to make him relax. 

Content that Tony was ready, Clint pulled out his finger and leaned down, sucking Tony as he pulled up his own hips, trying to signal that he was ready to move on. Tony let go of his ass, briefly nipping Clint’s right cheek while he could still reach it, as if saying goodbye. 

Not wanting to dally, Clint straightened and moved off Tony, glancing down at the older man lying on his back. While that would have worked just as well, they were filming porn and Clint knew what he wanted to do, especially with the multiple camera angles. “Turn around,” he told Tony, making a swirling motion with his finger to guide him towards the edge of the bed. 

Tony turned to his stomach without protest and Clint took a second to check out his backside. 

“Lift your hips up,” he ordered, palming the tube of lube again to add some extra lubrication to his cock. “Higher,” he added after Tony simply pulled his knees under him. 

The brunette gave him a look then raised his hips higher still, and Clint reached over to the nightstand to find a wet wipe and quickly cleaned his fingers. He inched over to Tony once he was done and leaned down over him, grabbing the back of his neck and steadily pushed his head down to the mattress. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass now,” Clint told him, a bit more gruffly than was necessary. 

Tony didn’t wriggle his ass in response – nor did he make a comment or roll his eyes. Taking that as an encouragement, Clint put his right foot on the floor and the left on the bed, the position bringing him a little above Tony’s raised hips. The bed was low and sturdy, taking his weight without complaint, and Clint didn’t waste any time grabbing his cock and dragging it across Tony’s crack a few times before pushing steadily into him. 

There was a flash of heat, as if Tony wasn’t as prepared for this as he pretended to be, but when it transformed into steady warmth and pressure all around Clint’s cock, squeezing him just right, Clint dropped his hips down against the upturned ass, groaning and hanging his head a little, savoring the first push; not just an easy slide but actually feeling like he was conquering new territory. 

Beneath him, Tony shifted slightly, but he didn’t lift his head from the bed or lower his hips. If possible, he managed to hike his ass a little higher, and Clint took it as a hint to move. He had to raise himself up in order to pull out, but he knew from watching porn that the visuals would be pretty awesome. Besides, it didn’t take him long to figure out that every time he dropped his weight against Tony in a way that may have actually been painful or uncomfortable, he got a deep, guttural groan in response and Clint bet he was hitting the other man’s prostate dead on when that happened. 

He sawed in and out, the angle making Tony’s body squeeze around him deliciously. It was a damn good workout, too, making his body sweat and ache a bit, but it made chasing his orgasm so much more rewarding. Tony’s hand sneaked between his legs eventually, to stroke himself, and Clint didn’t bother stopping him because there was no way they were making an extended edition of this home movie. 

Tony’s breaths changed a little, a chant of ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ chorusing Clint’s motions, and then Tony came, quite unexpectedly even though Clint had known he was getting closer; his body clamped around Clint’s cock almost furiously, his stance faltering, and Clint pulled out, watching Tony’s asshole spasm with the last twitches of his orgasm. 

Almost as soon as Tony dropped down from his high he rolled back towards the center of the bed, looking up at Clint. It would have been easy for Tony to lose interest in what was happening but instead he sat up like a trooper and moved to sit on the side of the bed. He eyed Clint’s cock with clear intent, and deciding that he might get lucky yet, Clint tugged off the condom and flung it to the side to be retrieved later. 

Tony didn’t wait for him to put on another one: he reached up, starting to jerk him, and Clint realized he was precariously close to an orgasm. He felt it starting to roll closer, like the quickening of a drumbeat, and Tony’s fingers knew just how to stroke him, from root to tip, fast but not too fast, tight but not squeezing to delay the gratification. 

Clint got an awesome idea just as he felt the pressure shifting inside him, grabbing onto his cock with one hand, forcing Tony to let go – and jerked himself through his climax, a few shots ending right where he was aiming them, on Tony’s face. 

To his credit, Tony didn’t grimace. He didn’t open his mouth and stick out his tongue, either – nor did he lick the jizz from his face afterwards. 

With a final, lazy pull of his hand, Clint decided he was done and let go of his cock, taking a proper look at the pearly fluid – some of which was sliding down Tony’s cheek, precariously close to the corner of his mouth. While any man enjoyed cum shots to a degree, it looked strangely appealing in the mix of goatee and skin. 

Guessing it was time for the grand finale, Clint leaned in, took Tony’s face in his hands and proceeded to lick most of the semen from his face in two broad swipes of his tongue – then kissed Tony on the mouth, the other’s lips instantly opening to admit his tongue. That kind of messed up the whole safe sex thing, but Clint knew he was healthy and anything his system could offer at its best would barely make Extremis snort with pity. 

When they drew apart, Tony grinned a bit. “I didn’t expect that,” he admitted and drew his hand across his wet cheek. 

“You’ve still got some…” Clint gestured and Tony tried to locate the last specks of cum, but eventually Clint took a wet wipe and cleaned his face for him – even though Tony could have just gone to the nearest mirror or bathroom to take care of it. 

“Not bad,” Tony decided, and it somehow wasn’t awkward between them. 

Now it was all a matter of editing the movie and sending it to Phil before Clint had time to regret this. 

  
  
  
  
_to be continued…_


	2. That's a Wrap

****

## Part 2: That’s a Wrap

  
  
****

### Aboard S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster  
aka “The Bus”

  


Phil Coulson closed the door of his office, rounded the desk and logged onto his computer to check his messages. There was only one, sent a few hours ago. It was from Clint. 

He opened it, finding a video attachment and three lines of text saying: 

_` Thinking of you.` _

_` (Not safe for work.)` _

_` -You know who we are` _

Phil frowned and clicked on the video, letting it load. It was a large file, and once it was ready to play, the file asked for verbal verification that it was him watching it. 

_“Please state your name,”_ the video requested. There was something in the wording that reminded Phil of Tony Stark’s private AI. 

“Phil Coulson,” he said, wondering if there was a password. 

There wasn’t. 

The video started to play, immediately giving him a full view of Clint and Tony kissing, naked. 

Phil felt heat rise to his cheeks and moved to close the video, taking a careful breath. Well, Clint’s message had warned him that this wasn’t safe for work… Phil just hadn’t anticipated he meant it so literally. 

Debating his options, Phil glanced at the video again. The duration of the entire thing was almost an hour, and the brief glimpse he had gotten suggested high definition sound and image. 

Coming to a decision, Phil downloaded the file to his tablet, then left his office and went down to the living area. “I’ll be in my bunk,” he called out to whoever might be listening before slipping into his bedroom and firmly shutting the door. He fished out some headphones, settled down on his bed – and knowing that it was inevitable, he undid his belt, unzipped his pants and hit ‘play’. It was still uncertain whether he would end up enjoying or regretting watching the video. 

  
  
****

### Stark Tower

  


_“Welcome, Agent Coulson,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted Phil upon his entrance to the elevator. 

“Thank you,” he replied. “Am I being expected?” 

_“I have informed Mr. Stark of your arrival to the Tower. Agent Barton is, for the time being, unaware. Shall I inform him as well?”_

“Not yet,” Phil decided. “Take me to whichever floor Mr. Stark is on right now.” 

He ended up a couple floors beneath Tony’s residential floor, which meant he was in the workshop. Phil crossed the hallway from the elevator and was allowed inside the workshop area once he reached the door, the music dropping in volume when he stepped over the threshold. 

“You’re a few days late,” Tony informed him, bent over something laid out on a workbench. 

“I am?” Phil stopped and cocked an eyebrow although Tony was facing away from him. 

Tony made a distracted sound, his fingers working on what looked like a complex cluster of circuitry and wires from some part of the armor. Beside him, one of his two bots hovered, pointing a light at what he was doing. “I thought we would reel you in faster,” Tony went on after a while, “with the video and all,” he finished, straightening and turning around, leaning his hip against the bench. “Did you like it?” 

“Whose idea was it to make it?” Phil asked. 

“Barton’s,” Tony replied. 

Of course, the original idea had been Tony’s; Phil remembered the verbal dare, voiced right after their first time together. Clint hadn’t commented on it then, but clearly he had considered it and agreed with the idea later on. Phil couldn’t say he was entirely surprised. 

Phil nodded, walking closer to Tony. “I’m here now,” he said needlessly. 

“So you are,” the engineer agreed. “However, why you’re in my workshop and not on Barton’s floor is a mystery.” 

Phil smiled as he stopped barely a foot from the other man. “Are you available?” 

“Right now?” Tony asked. “Sure.” 

“You’re not in the middle of something?” 

Tony shook his head. 

“Good,” Phil decided, then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, removing an object wrapped in a cloth. He unwrapped it deftly, revealing a butt plug. 

Tony’s eyes zeroed in on the toy – then glanced at his jacket as if expecting something else to appear from within. “One of these days, I want to see someone give you a pat down.” 

Phil didn’t grace him with an answer, instead digging into another pocket for lube. Of course he could have found both items – especially the lube – in the Tower, but it would have ruined the element of surprise. He wanted Tony on his toes. “Turn around and lower your pants.” 

“Don’t I even get a kiss first?” Tony challenged. 

Placing both items in his left hand, Phil closed the distance between them, grabbed the back of Tony’s head with his right one and pulled him into a hard kiss that didn’t have any teeth in it yet still conveyed that Phil had been _very_ frustrated after watching the video. 

When they pulled apart, Tony blinked and turned around, wordlessly yanking his pants and underwear down past his hips. Phil didn’t waste time with pleasantries, knowing that they were both looking forward to the same thing: he uncapped the lube, slicked up a couple fingers, then waited for the substance to warm a little before moving the fingers between Tony’s ass cheeks, easily finding his hole as Tony proceeded to lean over the work bench. 

With the easier access, Phil slid a finger inside, then another, Tony’s body tightening for a moment before he sighed and leaned a bit lower, making himself relax and ease the grip of his inner muscles on Phil’s fingers. 

Phil kept away from Tony’s prostate, working to slick him up and relax him sufficiently enough to slide the plug inside. Once he picked up the toy and aligned it for entrance, it took a couple tries before Tony let it into his body without a fight. Once the toy settled, Phil gripped its base and shifted it around, hoping it would help Tony ease into the sensation of it. 

Tony groaned. “If you’re done playing, I suggest you keep you hands away for a bit.” 

Phil did as he was told and went to wash his hands in a nearby sink, being very thorough and giving Tony time to straighten himself out and pull up his briefs and pants again. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Tony asked promptly, carefully seating himself on the edge of the work bench. The pressure on the plug made him shift around a little, either in an effort to get comfortable or tease himself: there was no hiding that he had enjoyed the procedure of inserting the toy, even when Phil hadn’t paid extra attention to making it pleasurable. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Phil told him and picked up the lube. “Come on.” He left the workshop, knowing that Tony would follow. The other man did – after ordering J.A.R.V.I.S. to shut down most of the machines – joining Phil in the hallway. 

“Did you know we filmed out little home video in that room?” Tony pointed as they passed a door close to the workshop. 

“Are you giving me a tour?” Phil challenged, trying to sound uninterested. 

Tony frowned, clearly trying to gauge his mood. “You liked the video, right?” 

“What’s not to like?” Phil admitted as they reached the elevator. “Two people that I’ve enjoyed sexual intercourse with,” he added, making Tony roll his eyes. “The only thing missing was me.” 

“That’s kind of the point of the film,” Tony retorted, inching closer to him for extra contact. “Now that you’re here, we can make a sequel –” 

“No,” Phil said, tight and fast like a whip lashing out. 

Tony’s frown was adorably real. “And here I was thinking that was why you had a plug in your jacket pocket.” 

The elevator arrived at their floor and Phil slid his hand around Tony’s waist, guiding them both inside it. As he pressed the button for Clint’s floor, his hand dropped to Tony’s ass, pressing against it and between the cheeks to nudge the plug and grind it back and forth. “I don’t like being filmed,” he said simply, and Tony pressed against his side, seeking a little relief by humping Phil’s thigh. The agent allowed it, seeing as he was still toying with the plug. 

“No one else would have to see that video,” Tony tried to convince him. 

“Just enjoy the live presentation,” Phil ordered and stepped out of the elevator as it stopped, drawing Tony along. 

Clint was just coming out of his small kitchen, a bowl of noodle soup in his grip. He halted at the sight of the two of them and sucked a noodle into his mouth. “Hey,” he said, licking his lips. “Didn’t know you were in town.” 

“I’m here,” Phil shrugged. “Also,” he added, lifting his hand from Tony’s ass to his neck and proceeded to push the man onto his knees on the floor with a precise application of force and pressure that left Tony grunting, “I watched the video you sent me,” he finished, looking at his long-time lover. 

Clint’s eyes checked Tony on the floor, then rose up to meet Phil’s gaze. “Did you like it?” he asked, absently stirring the soup with the chopsticks. 

“It had some very nice angles,” Phil admitted. 

Clint grinned. “I knew you would like that.” 

“Mission accomplished,” Tony noted from the floor, fidgeting and trying to get back to his feet but Phil kept his hand on Tony’s neck, shifting his balance so that Tony couldn’t find his footing. “This is the part where you can congratulate me on my brilliant idea of bringing you together –” 

Phil’s fingers tightened on the back of his neck and Tony cut himself off. 

“What’s all this?” Clint ask, gesturing at the two of them with the chopsticks. 

“A sign of my appreciation – not to mention my frustration,” Phil revealed and lifted his hand a little, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. “It’s been a very _hard_ week,” he added. “I found it hard to focus, yet I had to, and I have spent so many moments debating whom to blame for it.” 

“Blame him,” Clint pointed at Tony with the chopsticks. 

“Hey!” Tony snapped and Phil had to drop his hand back to his neck to keep him from launching to his feet. 

“It was your idea, originally,” Clint replied. 

“And it worked,” Tony narrowed his eyes, no doubt taking umbrage at the fact that his brilliance wasn’t being appreciated. 

“Be that as it may,” Phil cut in and moved to stand behind Tony, “we’re all here now and I think it’s safe for us to take this to the next level.” He looked at Clint. “Put the noodles away.” 

“Okay,” Clint responded and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back without the bowl. “Now what?” 

Phil smiled and positioned his left foot between Tony’s legs, then brought it up, gently. He couldn’t feel his crotch through his shoe but he knew the moment he pushed up against the man’s balls, cock, and possibly the base of the plug, too. For extra balance, Phil placed both hands on Tony’s shoulders, keeping him down and allowing his foot to tease him further. 

“We’ve been exclusive for years,” Phil mused out loud as Tony’s breaths grew a bit noisier. “Save for the inclusion of Tony, it’s been just us.” 

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, moving in closer. 

“Also, we know Extremis keeps him from contracting any diseases known to man.” 

It was easy to tell Clint instantly knew what he meant. His hands dropped to his jeans, pulled them open and tugged his cock and balls free of his boxers, his hand stroking himself enthusiastically. Tony tensed, briefly, then relaxed, and Phil dug his fingers into the man’s shoulders, easing the rest of the tension there. 

“One last thing,” Phil added. 

Clint nodded and looked down at Tony, who was staring at his cock. “Stark,” Clint spoke up, to get his attention, then added more softly: “Is this okay, Tony?” 

Tony looked up and blinked. “Are you going to come on my face again?” he asked, which made Phil want to grind his hips against the back of Tony’s head. He lifted his foot, pointedly stroking it back and forth, and Tony’s hips started to move along with it. “Yes,” Tony finally spat out. “Gimme,” he added, lifted his right hand to tug Clint closer by his jeans, and Phil had a very good angle to witness the genius’ tongue curling across the head of Clint’s dick just moments before he slid his lips over the faintly jerking flesh. 

Clint groaned and thrust in, faster than was appropriate or necessary. Tony’s head jerked back a little, a gagging sound escaping him. However, he didn’t back off entirely, and Clint eased up a little, thrusting more shallowly. Once they had established a rhythm and both of Tony’s hands were on Clint’s hips, making sure he didn’t go crazy with his thrusts, Clint looked up at Phil. 

“I missed you,” Phil murmured and leaned in. Clint met him in a kiss, and it wasn’t as hard as the one Phil had shared with Tony: this one was passionate and trusting, Clint’s irregular panting breaking the pace but Phil enjoyed the fact that his lover was enjoying himself. Tony continued to grind down against his foot and Phil started to worry they were getting off to a very uneven start. 

“Pull your cock out,” Clint murmured against his lips, stopping every other word to press a kiss to them. 

“And if I do?” Phil taunted – not that he wasn’t going to, because that was the point, but he wanted to hear Clint’s answer; they got together so rarely these days that just simply having sex felt almost disappointing. Well, not while they were having said sex, but Phil wanted to make it more exciting. 

“I’ll stroke it,” Clint promised, biting Phil’s lower lip for a moment while his brain came up with something even better: “I’ll stroke it and you can grind it into Stark’s hair, make it into a fucking mess…” 

The indignant noise that came from Tony was almost completely muffled by Clint’s cock, but it didn’t sound like a total refusal either. 

“Then, when you’re leaking pre cum all over yourself, you’ll smear it all over his cheek and pull his mouth from my dick to get it on yours,” Clint finished, a grin pulling at his lips. 

“And what does Tony get?” Phil asked, because the third man wasn’t here simply to satisfy them. 

Clint looked down at the bobbing head. Tony was going a bit slower now, as if he, too, was listening. “He looks so frustrated, trying to suffocate himself on my dick and rubbing off on your shoe like he’s trying to shine it. I might get down there, while he’s going down on you, and suck him in return because, _fuck_ , he’s fucking amazing.” Tony must have appreciated Clint’s suggestion and Phil had a sudden craving to have those lips wrapped around his own cock, too. 

However, waiting was part of the game and so he moved one hand from Tony’s shoulder, opening his pants and dragging his cock out – and just as Clint had promised, the archer’s hand was instantly there, calloused fingers jerking him so well, _so thoroughly_ , that Phil was certain he could come in just a few seconds. 

He was more experienced than that, though, and confidently jerked his hips forward. Clint grinned, leaning in for another kiss, simultaneously adjusting his grip and dragging the sensitive head of Phil’s cock across strands of hair on the top of Tony’s head. It felt weird and pleasant at the same time, and Phil shuffled forward a little until he couldn’t get any closer. 

Clint took that as a sign to keep doing what he was doing – which was kissing Phil and jerking his cock in the immediate vicinity of Tony’s hair, and more often than not he would twist Phil’s cock just so that he could rub it into the hair that was surprisingly soft, not to mention addictive to touch. It was like scratching a phantom itch and Phil began to jerk his hips, the sensation growing, intensifying, and Clint eventually stopped pretending it was accidental or unintended. 

Tony was the one to stop it, pushing Clint’s hips back to free his mouth. He gasped at first, to get a proper lungful of air, then batted at Clint’s hand where it was stroking Phil’s cock. “That’s gross, seriously.” 

“You would have washed your hair anyway,” Clint stated, pointedly grinding Phil’s cock against the brown strands near Tony’s right temple. 

Tony shifted to the side and Phil’s cock poked his ear and cheek. “You don’t know where my hair’s been,” Tony mused, as if in warning, but it looked clean enough. 

Clint scoffed and slid his fingers around the base of Phil’s cock, using his hold to tap the hard flesh against Tony’s cheek. “You haven’t sucked him before,” he said, as if remembering it for the first time. 

Phil, for his part, had no trouble remembering it, and he stepped around Tony, bringing himself beside Clint. Their cocks hung out of their pants, hard and red, and Tony gave them both an eyeful before lifting his hands to stroke them both. 

“Oh, I know,” Tony mused in a belated answer to Clint’s statement. “I should make it special for him.” 

“You could let him fuck your hair,” Clint suggested. 

Phil slapped him upside the head. “I don’t want to fuck your hair,” he told Tony. 

“I’m glad – although now my hair’s offended,” Tony joked – then leaned in and took Phil all the way in, as if he had been born to do it, and it was all wet, warm pressure, his tongue shifting against the underside of his cock and Phil had to steady himself by leaning on Clint. 

Tony began slowly moving up his shaft, sucking and rubbing his tongue against him. It may have been a great idea to let him warm up with Clint because Phil was definitely reaping the benefits of the way Tony’s throat didn’t even seem to register it had something in it that didn’t belong there, or the way his lips were shining and a little swollen, looking entirely too enticing wrapped around the head of his cock when Tony lingered there, as if physically unable to allow the whole thing to escape his mouth. 

When Tony finally did draw away, it was with a wet sound of suction as his lips parted from the glans. His eyes moved up, meeting Phil’s, hot and glowing faintly. That was the only warming Phil got – that and a smile that tugged Tony’s lips apart – before he was taken in again, Tony’s mouth sliding onto him slower, as if he were focusing on something else. 

Phil had never been so glad for someone else’s rapt focus when warmth grew into heat around his cock. It radiated as if it were alive, moving in surges. “Fuck,” Phil murmured, not wanting to get so close to the brink but his hips began to inch towards the heat, Tony’s mouth moving agonizingly slowly, never letting go of him this time, and Phil’s fingers squeezed his hair so tight it had to be painful. All he felt, however, was the wet heat on his cock and the pressure building in his balls, wanting to burst up his shaft as the unnatural heat of Tony’s body intensified. 

Then, just as Phil was about ready to let go and come faster than he had in years, Tony drew back and the heat receded, leaving him feeling cold and abandoned as the other man sat licking his lips, mere inches from the head of his cock. 

Phil panted and looked down at him, his chest feeling tight as if he had been groaning non-stop for the last minute. He might have; he hadn’t really been focused on that. 

“What the hell did he do to you?” Clint asked, curious in his envy; there was something very primal when it came to sex and men, and if someone was having a really good time, the others wanted to know how to get some of that, too. 

“That’s between us,” Tony said haughtily and winked at Phil, then leaned in to suck and lick at his cockhead before continuing down the shaft as if that were going to soothe Phil’s disappointment at not being allowed to come. It didn’t, but it was better than nothing, and Phil eased his hold on Tony’s hair. 

Clint pouted for a moment, then moved around Tony and crouched down behind him. “Fine. See if I care,” he said out loud, but Phil knew he cared and perhaps they would talk Tony into doing that to him, too. Phil was definitely trying to think of all the nice things he could do to Tony to get a repeat performance of the very inappropriate use of Extremis. 

To show that he didn’t care, Clint worked Tony’s sweatpants and briefs down his hips – then suddenly halted and gave Phil a wicked grin. “You got him all prepped,” he cooed before his hand disappeared, probably to tug on the plug. Tony exhaled and inhaled faster than normal, shifting a little. Clint leaned his head on the man’s shoulder, sucked his neck briefly, then said: “You’re so ready for it, Stark. The plug keeps slipping out…” Phil wished he could see better and leaned forward, catching the sight of Clint pulling the plug out – and then thrusting it back in. “I should find something bigger to stuff inside you,” Clint went on. 

Phil met Clint’s eyes readily and nodded. Clint nodded back then took the plug and placed it aside. He tugged on Tony’s pants next and Phil took the hint, drawing his cock from the other man’s mouth long enough for Clint and Tony to free the latter of his pants and underwear. 

“I’m not sure your cock’s going to fit the bill of something ‘bigger’,” Tony said cheekily. 

In retaliation, Clint smacked his ass, and Tony had a hard time deciding whether to hiss or groan, which resulted in a truly magnificent sound. “It’s bigger and you know it,” Clint growled. 

Phil took that as his cue to toss the archer the lube, who wasted no time lathering some over his cock, getting on his knees behind Tony and thrusting inside him, hard and fast, making Tony yelp a little. 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “Take it easy there, Birdie.” That got him another smack, although the proximity of their bodies made it harder for Clint to reach his ass with his palm. 

“Please, shut him up,” Clint said, looking up at Phil. “I haven’t felt such an urge to spank a person before.” 

“They say you should try new things every once in a while,” Tony shot back at him, not at all subtly jerking his hips back to meet Clint’s thrusts. Phil wondered how they had gotten along so wonderfully while taping the sex video. 

“You think I won’t do it?” Clint challenged, thrusting fast inside Tony, like he was trying to overpower him with sheer force. 

“Maybe I want you to,” Tony replied, hot and sharp. 

“So maybe I won’t.” 

“Don’t expect me to cry about it.” 

Phil took half a step back, watching them, putting his own hand around his cock because he wasn’t going to try getting Tony back on track while he was in a pissing contest with Clint. It was mindboggling how the two of them managed to work together at all, but then, that was a trademark feature of the Avengers: they didn’t click before they had to, and no sooner was the crisis over that some of them were back to butting heads. 

And not all of the unresolved tension could be solved with sex, either, because otherwise Clint and Tony should have been getting along just fine by now. 

Tony leaned forward, placing his hands on the floor, and Clint tried his best to make him fall down on his face. There was little grace in it and Phil shook his head – yet still continued to stroke himself, supposing that he might as well get off on this, too. The other two had stopped verbally arguing for now, trying to out-fuck the other instead. Phil felt like he should referee but they were all adults here. Not that it meant anything. 

“Shit,” Tony ground out after a bit, his motions faltering. 

“So, you’re going to come on my cock, huh? Not so little now, is it?” Clint instantly jumped at the chance to gloat. 

“Still waiting for the bigger thing to show up, but… whatever,” Tony managed to reply, lowering his upper body, grinding back against Clint. “Yours will do,” he said, pouring salt on the wound. It was getting ridiculous. 

“Screw you,” Clint muttered and thrust deep several times, which evidently was enough and made Tony come all over the floor. That made things stall, finally, and Clint drew back, frowning a bit – then looked up as if remembering Phil was there. “Could have said you were about to come,” he mused at Tony’s heaving back. 

“Whatever,” Tony murmured from where he was now lying on the floor, breathing through the last of his orgasm. 

“Well, that was… unexciting,” Phil commented. 

Tony peered up at him. “I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Take your time,” Phil stated. 

“No, I mean… I’ll be up in a minute, if you need me to be,” Tony repeated, as if that made it clearer. “I’m still kind of… waiting for something bigger.” Clint swatted his ass for it, receiving a dirty look from Tony. “It’s not criticism,” Tony snapped. “Besides, you should know by now that you’re not half bad.” 

Clint shrugged but looked to be on the positive side of expectant now. “What did you mean by bigger, then?” Because Phil and Clint both had average dicks. 

Tony grinned and rolled to a better position on the floor. “Well, as much as I liked the whole ‘filled at both ends’ thing… I want both of you in my ass.” 

“We’ve both done that,” Clint replied. 

“I think he means at the same time,” Phil caught on, and Tony gave him a smile in reward. “I’m not sure if it’s –” 

“Hell yeah,” Clint said before Phil could finish and sprung to his feet. “Bedroom’s that way,” he pointed needlessly, then looked down at Tony. “Get up.” 

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Tony gathered himself from the floor – Phil gave him a hand, which Tony accepted. Tony also helped himself to some gratuitous stroking of Phil’s cock again, which made walking to the bedroom a bit more difficult, but they got there and Clint smoothed the bed covers and tossed aside the pillows to make room. After he was done fussing, he turned and looked at Tony, who was still stroking Phil’s cock, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Didn’t you say you were going to get it up in a minute?” Clint asked. “That’s what you were saying, right?” 

Tony snorted and stepped away from Phil. “I don’t see why they won’t make you the leader of the Avengers with that kind of wit,” he said to Clint, then turned his attention inwards, head dropping a bit, a focused look on his face. Phil saw the telltale colors of Extremis washing over his skin, pooling at his groin, and as if someone had snapped their fingers, Tony’s cock began to fill. 

“That’s… a really neat trick,” Clint admitted. 

Tony breathed deep, the burning orange tint disappearing from his skin. “Took a lot of practice, too, so don’t try this at home, kids.” He took a dramatic pause and grinned. “Oh, wait, you can’t. My bad.” 

“Shut up and come here,” Clint ordered and sat back on the bed. 

“Maybe we should get Agent to lie down first,” Tony suggested. 

“I’m fine,” Phil said, undoing his pants the rest of the way, then continued with his shirt in order to get naked. 

“Whatever,” Clint snapped. “Phil, get on the bed.” 

“He needs more prep,” Phil noted but did as he was told because he was eager and his cock jumped at the idea of being in such close proximity to both men. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Clint muttered and moved to the side, fetching the lube. 

Tony didn’t say anything, tugging off the shirt he had been wearing until now and straddling Phil’s hips once he was ready. He even reached over and got a pillow, placing it under Phil’s head. 

“Is this good?” Phil asked. He had never done this before and it was Tony’s show now. 

“Yup,” Tony replied and leaned in to kiss him – just as he maneuvered himself onto Phil’s cock, sinking down on him without a hitch. Clint had really fucked him open. For some reason that made Phil want to fuck up into Tony so he did, several times, until Tony sat down on him firmly enough to make it difficult to move. “Okay, let the man do his job,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Clint, who had also stripped and was tossing the tube of lube from one hand to the other. 

Clint moved onto the bed behind Tony, just sitting there for a bit. “You know, it should feel weird, all this,” he debated as he lubed up his fingers and then slid one inside Tony beside Phil’s cock. It didn’t increase the tightness of Tony’s body, exactly, but the second finger definitely gave a preview of what was to come. 

“Does it?” Tony asked, shifting minutely, clearly trying to distract himself with conversation. He leaned down over Phil, giving him a brief smile. 

“No,” Clint confessed, working his fingers steadily. The shift against the base of Phil’s cock felt good and he tried to breathe as easily as he could with Tony on top of him, to wait for the other two to get ready. He wasn’t going to get it up again if he lost it now. “I look at Phil’s cock in your ass and all I want to do is get in there with him.” 

“Well, you’ve been together a lot longer than I’ve been in the mix,” Tony started. 

“Exactly,” Clint said and started working a third finger in, which made Tony catch his breath and Phil close his eyes for a moment in order to center himself. “It should be weird that you’re here. A random stranger would be easier – someone who doesn’t get us and who we are – but it’s you and it kind of clicks.” Considering that he and Tony had been at each other’s throats just a few minutes ago – while fucking – made that statement resonate with something that made Phil’s chest clench with emotion. 

“What he’s trying to say,” Phil spoke up, “is that I chose well.” 

Clint’s free hand slapped his thigh. “Watch it, old man.” 

“But I did,” Phil insisted and slid a hand into Tony’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss. “I really, really did.” 

“It might still backfire on you,” Tony warned. 

“What else is new?” Phil asked him. Every choice they made had the potential to blow up in their faces. Every person they brought into their lives would be affected by it, becoming one more factor to count into every equation. It was a good thing Tony liked equations and was rarely if ever wrong, and if he kept coming back for this – agreeing to be their middle man – then something had to be going in the right direction. 

“Enough prep,” Tony told Clint. 

“Are you sure?” Clint asked before Phil could. “I think I’m losing circulation in my fingers…” 

“Get your dick in my ass or else I’ll leave you two to finish up with your hands,” Tony threatened, adjusting his hips. 

“Hey, it’s your ass, not mine,” Clint threw up his hands, moved away long enough to locate a towel to wipe his fingers on, then returned and shifted into position between Phil’s legs. “It’s gonna get crowded in there,” he murmured, and Phil felt him start to press in. 

For long seconds it felt like it was never going to work: Tony was too tight and Clint couldn’t possibly slip in. The pressure where Phil’s cock entered Tony grew and grew, until finally something gave and Tony heaved in a lungful of air, almost shivering, and Clint was actually pushing inside next to Phil. 

It was the best sensation he had ever felt and Phil tried to concentrate on the man on top of him, to see if it was actually too much for Tony to handle. A low groan rose from Tony’s chest and his face look a bit pained, but then it all came awash with a golden glow and the heat around Phil’s cock was so much more compared to what Tony had done with his mouth earlier. 

“Tony?” Clint asked in alarm. 

“Push the rest of the way in,” Tony requested, and Clint did, although his instincts were probably telling him to draw back from the unnatural heat. “Thank you,” Tony gasped when Clint bottomed out, his balls settling near Phil’s own. It was intimate beyond belief and when Tony leaned down, resting his head on Phil’s chest, his lips kissed the ugly scar left by Loki’s scepter. 

The heat receded somewhat, like warm surface water being disturbed by a cooler current rising from beneath it, yet it still lingered, shifting in slowing beats that Phil soon recognized as Tony’s heartbeat. 

“Move,” Phil whispered – anything louder than that may have broken the moment – and Clint did. He moved just a little at first, as if to test that he could move at all, and then came the first proper thrust. Tony bared his teeth, yet the sound that rose from his chest was that of unadulterated pleasure. 

Encouraged by this, Clint started moving for real. Once he got a rhythm, Phil tried to get in on the action, too, although his position wasn’t ideal for it and eventually he just settled for running his hands up and down Tony’s back and sides, even drifting down to his ass to feel Clint’s skin brushing against his fingers as he thrust. 

Phil figured he and Clint were both getting close to climax and hoped Tony was getting there as well; if not, it would be no hardship to make him come, but Phil imagined that coming with two cocks inside you was an intense experience. He wanted to make this special for all of them, but didn’t know how to enhance it beyond how it already felt. 

Tony lifted his head after a bit, getting his arms under him, hoisting his upper body higher. He looked breathless as his eyes met Phil’s, his hair mussed up, lips still a bit swollen. His hips jerked down to meet Clint’s thrusts although there wasn’t much room for him to move – especially with the constant danger of dislodging someone. 

Phil decided that it was best to let Clint handle this one and reached up to draw Tony back down and into a kiss. Instantly he knew what desperation felt like, Tony’s breaths shivering, lips restless and tongue barely knowing which way to go in between their mouths. Phil tried to ground him, to calm him, but Clint was starting to groan non-stop and Phil’s breaths were getting noisier as well. 

“Close?” Clint called out. 

“Yes,” Phil replied and Tony’s head fell onto his shoulder. He slid a hand to the back of Tony’s head, fingers sliding between strands of hair before squeezing, tight and reassuring. “Are you going to come with us, Tony?” 

All he got in response was a tightly-wound groan. 

Phil found Clint’s eyes and the other man gave him a shaky smile before tossing his head back – seconds before one of his hands reached down and briefly played with both their balls, squeezing just right, rolling them against each other. 

When Phil came, it was sudden and so hard he saw spots before his eyes, and he was afraid he was going to pull too hard on Tony’s hair. 

It was over entirely too fast, too, and then Clint was pulling out, panting and sagging down on the bed. “Fucking hell,” he stated, and Phil agreed. 

Tony’s ass felt loose for a moment, and although he was already losing his hard-on, Phil used his remaining strength to cant his hips up and settle as deep inside Tony’s body as he could. In response to it, Tony’s lips parted on his neck, making way for his teeth to start sucking a hickey on Phil’s neck, low by his shoulder where he could hide it if he wanted to. Tony’s hips started to grind down on his cock while his own hard cock painted a trail of heat on Phil’s stomach. 

A hand appeared between their bodies out of nowhere; Phil started while Tony just groaned and sucked harder at his throat. Clint shifted to a better angle, jerking Tony off furiously with the last of the energy he had left. Phil just lay there, trying to see – then whined as Clint stuck his head in there, pulling Tony’s cock to the side to get the head in his mouth, making Tony buck up so hard he slipped off Phil’s cock and came half on Clint’s face. 

They all stilled for a moment, panting and getting their bearings. 

Phil, in his lethargic state, witnessed the moment when Tony saw Clint for the first time after coming and swooped down to lick the spattered cum from his face, then kissed his way into his mouth almost ravenously. The burst of energy was gone almost as soon as it appeared, though, leaving Tony slipping down between the two of them, still half-draped over Phil’s body. Clint inched closer, sighing as he found a good position, and Phil tried to tug a sheet on top of them. 

“Leave it,” Tony murmured. 

“We’ll get cold,” Phil argued, knowing that they were all going to have to take a nap before anyone even suggested a shower. 

“No, we won’t,” Tony promised, kissing his scarred skin again, then settled down. 

Sure enough they didn’t get cold, Tony’s skin radiating enough heat to make it feel like a sunny summer day in Tahiti. 

  
  
  
  
****

#### The End


End file.
